


Slytherin's secret

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settembre 1998<br/>Hermione Granger torna ad Hogwarts per frequentare il settimo e ultimo anno, decisa a riprendere in mano la sua vita nonostante le cicatrici che la guerra ha lasciato su di lei e su tutto il Mondo Magico, mentre Draco Malfoy combatte contro le malelingue e i propositi vendicativi dei Mangiamorte, costretto a mettere da parte l'orgoglio e accettare la protezione dell'Ordine. Entrambi vorrebbero soltanto lasciarsi alle spalle l'anno passato e ripartire da zero, ma un oscuro sortilegio si abbatte sulla Scuola, costringendoli a una corsa attraverso il tempo per salvare studenti e professori prima che sia troppo tardi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Macerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
>    
> I personaggi della saga di Harry Potter non mi appartengono, l'unica a detenerne i diritti è J.K Rowling, questa storia non è inoltre scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> Tutti i personaggi non appartenenti all'opera originale sono miei di diritto e ne è vietata la riproduzione anche solo parziale.

  
Le mura di Hogwarts erano state ricostruite, ma lei non vedeva che macerie. Le bastava solo chiudere gli occhi e tutti quei muri crollavano come castelli di carta, seppellendola sotto strati e strati di ricordi.  
_Il sorriso di Fred._  
_I capelli colorati di Tonks._  
_Il viso segnato di Remus._  
Strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e i volti.  
_Soprattutto i volti._  
Prese un respiro profondo, rimproverandosi mentalmente. Non poteva permettersi di perdere il controllo, e non solo perché rischiava di arrivare in ritardo a lezione per la prima volta nella sua vita, ma perché se avesse permesso alle emozioni – ai volti –  di riemergere, soffocarle avrebbe richiesto più tempo di quanto potesse permettersi.  
Fece un respiro profondo e uscì dal cunicolo in cui si era rintanata, appoggiandosi con le mani ai lati di uno dei lavandini e fissando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio.  
La ragazza che ricambiava il suo sguardo non poteva avere più di diciotto anni, ma sembrava molto più vecchia, e non solo per colpa delle occhiaie livide e la pelle pallida. Era lo sguardo, spiraglio sull'orrore celato dietro la maschera, a svelare la verità.  
Si passò una mano sul viso, quasi volesse strapparsi di dosso la sua stessa pelle, troppo fragile per riuscire a contenere tutti gli strascichi della guerra, gli incubi e le macerie che non sarebbero più tornate ad essere muri.  
Con le dita che le tremavano aprì il rubinetto e si sciacquò il viso, uscendo poi dal bagno a passo svelto, la borsa con i libri che le sbatteva contro una coscia mentre attraversava i corridoi e raggiungeva l'Aula di Trasfigurazione, scivolando tra gli studenti fino ad accaparrarsi un posto in prima fila. Tirò fuori le piume e le dispose una di fianco all'altra, a distanza precisa quasi al millimetro, le punte perfettamente allineate, come se mettere in ordine qualcosa di così banale come la cancelleria potesse riportare ordine anche in tutto il resto.  
L'aula si riempì pian piano, finché l'unico banco vuoto non fu quello accanto a lei e la professoressa McGranitt non iniziò a spiegare. Aveva appena finito di introdurre il nuovo argomento quando Draco Malfoy entrò in aula e si diresse al posto accanto al suo, senza proferire mezza parola di scuse. La McGranitt lo fissò, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, ed Hermione si preparò a sentire lo schianto dei punti di Serpeverde che precipitavano ma, con sua grande sorpresa, l'anziana donna si limitò ad un'occhiata gelida, senza dire nulla. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa: non aveva alcun senso. Certo, la McGranitt non era come Piton, per cui anche il più piccolo errore della Casa rivale era un'occasione per togliere punti, ma non aveva mai graziato nessuno degli studenti, neanche tra i Grifondoro, soprattutto dopo una tale mancanza di rispetto ed educazione.  
«Riesco a sentire il tuo sdegno silenzioso fin da qui, Granger», commentò il Serpeverde con voce strascicata, tirando fuori il necessario per seguire – finalmente – la lezione.  
Hermione strinse le labbra e si costrinse a non ribattere, mentre lui ridacchiava sornione.  
Per qualche strano motivo aveva smesso di insultarla, da quando erano tornati a scuola, ma le sue frecciatine erano ugualmente irritanti, soprattutto perché non aveva idea di cosa lo spingesse a trattarla in maniera tanto umana dopo sette anni di reciproco odio.  
Trattenne a stento una smorfia. Detestava non sapere le cose, soprattutto perché i suoi fidati libri non potevano aiutarla di certo, in quel frangente, visto che non le sembrava avessero inventato un dizionario Draco Malfoy/Inglese, – non ancora, almeno.  
Se avesse dovuto indicare un momento preciso in cui si era realmente accorta di quanto la situazione fosse grave, sicuramente sarebbe stato quel giorno in cui, mentre era in biblioteca a finire un tema di Pozioni, Malfoy le si era seduto davanti perché non c'erano altri posti liberi e lei non era riuscita a fare altro che rimanere immobile per un minuto buono, aspettando degli insulti che non erano mai arrivati. Dopo un po' aveva ripreso a lavorare, non potendo fare a meno di gettargli qualche occhiata tra una riga e l'altra, ma lui non aveva mai alzato lo sguardo dalla sua pergamena, comportandosi come se fosse l'unico studente in tutta la biblioteca – o in tutta la Scuola. Comportamento perfettamente in linea con il DNA Serpeverde e Malfoyesco, insomma. In un primo momento non ci aveva fatto molto caso, ma con il passare del tempo, complice il fatto che sembrasse che le stesse sempre tra i piedi, aveva iniziato ad accorgersene. Non che non battibeccassero – certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate – ma aveva smesso di chiamarla Mezzosangue. Certo, le dava ancora della secchiona insopportabile o cose del genere, ma sembrava che la purezza del suo sangue non lo interessasse più, come una di quelle battute ormai sentite troppe volte perché siano ancora divertenti. Sospirò impercettibilmente. Sapeva che non era altro che una perdita di tempo, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di arrovellarsi sulla questione. I Serpeverde – e Malfoy in particolare – avevano sempre un doppio fine, ma per quanto ci pensasse, non riusciva davvero ad immaginare quale fosse. Scosse leggermente la testa, tornando a concentrarsi sul compito assegnato dalla McGranitt, lasciando che la coltre dei suoi capelli scivolasse a coprirle il viso mentre era chinata sul foglio, creando una barriera tra lei e il ragazzo.  
«Il cespuglio che hai in testa mi impedisce di vedere le istruzioni scritte alla lavagna, Granger, non è che potresti spostarlo?»  
«Sono seduta di fianco a te, Malfoy, non davanti, quindi non vedo come sia possibile che tu non ci veda», rispose senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, la piuma che correva veloce sulla pergamena.  
«Quel cespuglio sarebbe d’intralcio anche se fossi seduta dietro, Granger.»  
Hermione strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e si costrinse a non ribattere, passando il resto della lezione con lo sguardo fisso sul suo compito, la piuma che incideva con tanta forza il foglio da rischiare di bucarlo. Erano quei piccoli gesti – l'ordinare in maniera ossessiva qualsiasi cosa le capitasse sotto mano, l’usare più forza del necessario in azioni che non ne richiedevano poi molta – che le permettevano di restare aggrappata alla realtà, senza che le poche mura rimaste in piedi le franassero addosso. Non che funzionasse sempre, ovviamente. Alle volte nulla poteva impedire che le macerie la investissero, seppellendola.  
Malfoy si divertì a fare qualche altra battuta, probabilmente allo scopo di irritarla a morte, ma Hermione resistette stoicamente, comportandosi come se fosse in banco da sola – non che questo servisse a farlo desistere – e alla fine della lezione mise tutto nella borsa, uscendo dall'aula senza voltarsi indietro, il peso di quegli occhi grigi incollato addosso come una seconda pelle.  
Alle volte, si sentiva come se fosse l'unica pelle che le restasse.

***

   
«Non capisco davvero perché continui a girare intorno alla Granger», osservò Blaise, «a meno che tu non voglia irritare Potter e Weasley a morte, ovviamente. In quel caso avresti tutta la mia approvazione.»  
Draco ghignò, portandosi alle labbra la sigaretta magica che stringeva tra le dita: «Per quanto sia difficile irritarli a distanza, sono ben felice di provarci.»  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Zabini svanì, facendo spazio ad un'espressione seria che poche volte aveva fatto capolino sul suo volto: «Dico sul serio, Draco. Perché?»  
Prese una boccata, trattenendo il fumo nei polmoni.  
«Per far smettere le urla.»  
Alle volte gli sembrava di non essere mai uscito da quella sala, di essere ancora lì, immobile, a guardare il pugnale di sua zia incidere quella parola, quella che lui stesso aveva ripetuto molte volte, nella carne della Granger.  
_Sanguesporco._  
«Lo sogni ancora?»  
«Come se non lo sapessi», commentò, «so che mi sentite urlare, tu e Theo, anche se fate finta di nulla.»  
Blaise ghignò, in risposta al ringraziamento che quelle parole sottintendevano, cambiando velocemente discorso: «Ancora nessuna novità sul fronte Mangiamorte?»  
Draco scrollò le spalle, facendo Evanescere il mozzicone che stringeva tra le dita con un colpo di bacchetta: «Se ce ne sono, i nostri amici non ritengono che sia opportuno informarmi», rispose piccato, «e alle volte mi chiedo se questa maledetta protezione che l'Ordine mi ha offerto non sia solo una scusa per tenere d'occhio _me_.»  
Blaise scoppiò a ridere, divertito, ma prima che potesse rispondere l'intera stanza iniziò a tremare e un'onda d'urto dalla forza incredibile li investì, scaraventandoli giù dal letto.  
Draco imprecò, la testa che gli girava e il corpo che sembrava non rispondergli più. Improvvisamente si sentiva debole come mai prima d'ora, puntini neri che sfarfallavano nel suo campo visivo. Sentiva Blaise rantolare poco distante, ma gli ci vollero diversi minuti prima di riuscire a tirarsi su, le mani aggrappate al materasso.  
 «Blaise», fece una pausa, trattenendo a stento la nausea, «stai bene?»  
«Credo di sì», rispose l'altro alzandosi, «ma che diavolo è successo?»  
Osservarono in silenzio la stanza, che sembrava reduce da un terremoto: mobili caduti, calcinacci che coprivano i letti, oggetti sparsi ovunque. Ancora malfermi sulle gambe, barcollarono verso la porta e la aprirono, uscendo in corridoio, dove alcuni studenti si stavano trascinando fuori dalle loro stanze, la stessa espressione esausta che dovevano avere loro impressa sul viso.  
Senza fermarsi a vedere se l'altro lo stesse seguendo Draco uscì dai Sotterranei, salendo le scale che portavano ai piani superiori del Castello con la sensazione di nausea che cresceva ad ogni passo. Si sentiva come se gli fosse passato sopra un branco di centauri. Quando giunse davanti alla Sala Grande vi trovò un numeroso gruppo di studenti e professori, tutti più o meno illesi. Appena li vide la McGranitt si fece largo, raggiungendolo: «Signor Malfoy! Sta bene?»  
«Sì, ma sembra che i Sotterranei siano sul punto di crollare, professoressa. Cos'è successo?»  
Le labbra della donna si ridussero ad una linea sottile e una ragnatela di rughe le increspò il volto: «Horace!», si voltò verso Lumacorno, appena arrivato, «recupera tutti i Serpeverde e portali in Sala Grande, poi fai quello che puoi per mettere in sicurezza l'area.»  
L'uomo annuì e partì alla volta dei Sotterranei, la bacchetta che compiva complicati movimenti per impedire che la struttura cedesse.  
«Cosa sta succedendo, professoressa?», Blaise, che l'aveva seguito, gli si parò di fianco, «c'entrano qualcosa i Mangiamorte?»  
«Non lo sappiamo ancora, signor Zabini, ma qualunque sia la risposta, la gravità della situazione non cambia, e per questo vi prego di raggiungere i vostri compagni in Sala Grande e farvi vedere da Madama Chips.»  
I due fecero per protestare, ma un'occhiata della donna li mise a tacere, costringendoli ad entrare nella Sala. Appena li vide Theo venne loro incontro: «Avete sentito?»  
«Credo l'abbiano sentito tutti», rispose Draco, «ma nessuno ha idea di cosa sia successo.»  
«Io sì», si voltò, incontrando gli occhi castani della Granger, la cui espressione stravolta era del tutto uguale alla sua.  
«E hai intenzione di illuminarci?», chiese Blaise ironico, «o resterai lì a goderti il fatto di sapere qualcosa che noi non sappiamo?»  
La ragazza lo ignorò, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui: «Sulla Scuola è stato lanciato un maleficio, un'enorme cupola che ci impedisce di lasciare Hogwarts e non permette a nessuno di entrare.»  
Il tono era freddo e controllato, ma lui riusciva a vedere le ombre che le si agitavano in fondo agli occhi, ricordi di orrori mai del tutto scomparsi e sempre in agguato, in attesa del più piccolo cedimento per balzare fuori e inghiottire tutto quello che restava.  
C'era la paura, in quegli occhi, la paura di un altro mostro, di un'altra guerra, di un'altra vittima perché, anche se nessuno lo stava dicendo ad alta voce, lui sapeva – e lo sapeva anche lei – che stavano tutti pensando la stessa cosa.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note relative al capitolo
> 
> Come avrete capito dal dialogo che Draco ha con Blaise, Bellatrix ha inciso la scritta Sanguesporco (Mudblood) sul braccio di Hermione durante la prigionia di lei, Harry e Ron a Villa Malfoy, come è avvenuto nel film. Ho deciso di mantenerlo sia per fini di trama che perché non abbiamo davvero idea di cosa Bella abbia fatto ad Hermione, in quanto nel libro siamo limitati dal POV di Harry, il quale sente solo urlare la ragazza.
> 
>  
> 
> Note dell'autrice
> 
> Non ho mai scritto una Dramione, limitandomi solanto a leggerne, quindi non ho davvero idea di dove questa storia mi porterà, ma non vedo l'ora di scoprirlo!  
> Spero vi piaccia, e se notate qualche errore o cose del genere vi prego di segnalarmelo!
> 
> D.


	2. Alexander Malfoy

 

 

 

 

 

Le sembrava che ogni movimento fosse più difficile del precedente, mentre sfogliava una pagina dopo l'altra, un libro dopo l'altro, la luce della lanterna che illuminava a malapena il pavimento su cui era seduta ormai da ore. La sensibilità delle dita se n'era andata già da un pezzo, complice la temperatura non proprio mite del Reparto Proibito a quell'ora di notte, ma lei se n'era accorta a stento, troppo concentrata sulle parole che le vorticavano davanti agli occhi. Si strinse addosso il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, prestito di Harry quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornata ad Hogwarts, cercando di scaldarsi almeno un po' e scacciare la frustrazione. Si sfregò gli occhi stanchi, reprimendo a fatica uno sbadiglio. Sapeva di dover andare a riposare, non poteva permettersi nessun cedimento, in quel momento più che mai, ma la sola idea di starsene stesa nel suo letto, senza niente che la tenesse impegnata, le faceva venire la nausea. Lei _doveva_ fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, o sarebbe impazzita.

«Sapevo che l'avrei trovata qui, signorina Granger.»

Sussultò, voltandosi di scatto verso la professoressa McGranitt, il cui sguardo severo era fisso su di lei.

«Professoressa, io...»

L'anziana donna la fermò con un gesto: «Non c'è bisogno che si giustifichi, capisco molto bene come si sente, mi creda, ma privarsi di preziose ore di sonno non sarà di alcun aiuto.»

Le guance le si imporporarono violentemente per l'imbarazzo, mentre si affrettava ad alzarsi e riporre tutti i libri che aveva consultato con un colpo di bacchetta.

«Speravo di riuscire a trovare un modo per...», fece un ampio gesto in direzione della finestra, attraverso la quale si intravedeva la cupola nera che inghiottiva la Scuola.

«Lo so», disse donna appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto, «e non è l'unica, signorina Granger. Tutti noi insegnanti stiamo facendo del nostro meglio per venire a capo di questa situazione.»

Hermione sospiro, seguendo l'altra fuori dalla biblioteca: «Non lo metto in dubbio, professoressa, ma un paio di mani in più fanno sempre comodo.»

La donna si voltò a guardarla, la luce della bacchetta che rischiarava appena il volto solcato da profonde rughe: «Conosco il suo valore, signorina Granger, ma la prego, lasci che ce ne occupiamo noi, questa volta. Ci sono state già troppe gioventù spezzate, tra queste mura.»

La Grifondoro schiuse le labbra per rispondere, ma qualcosa nello sguardo della donna la zittì, spingendola a rispondere solo con un cenno affermativo del capo.

«Molto bene», rispose l'altra sorridendole, «le auguro una buona notte, signorina Granger.»

«Anche a lei, professoressa.»

Rimase a guardare la donna che si dirigeva verso i suoi alloggi finché non sparì dietro l'angolo, poi si calò il cappuccio del Mantello sul viso e, completamente invisibile, si diresse verso la Torre.

Sapeva che la McGranitt aveva le sue buone ragioni per volerla tenere fuori e la capiva, davvero, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse d'accordo. Chiaramente la donna non aveva alcuna intenzione di permetterle di aiutarla o anche solo di tenerla informata, e nonostante sapesse che la sua era solo preoccupazione per la sua incolumità, lei aveva _bisogno_ di sapere e di aiutare in qualche modo. Non sopportava l'idea di starsene con le mani in mano ad aspettare che il corpo docenti scoprisse qualcosa, mentre quell'enorme cupola che li aveva gettati in una notte perenne faceva Godric solo sapeva cosa.

Cercando di non pensarci troppo raggiunse la sua Sala Comune e si lasciò cadere su una delle poltrone davanti al camino acceso, cercando di riscaldarsi. Alle volte le sembrava che il gelo le si fosse insidiato fin nelle ossa, sensazione supportata dal fatto che non vedeva altra luce se non quella delle torce da due settimane. Quella maledetta cupola che era scesa sulla Scuola era nera e sembrava inghiottire tutta la luce e il calore dell'antico edificio, costringendo i professori a lasciare accese torce e lanterne ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, nella vana speranza di scacciare il buio perenne in cui erano caduti.

Si passò una mano sul viso, reprimendo uno sbadiglio, il piacevole calore delle fiamme che l'avvolgeva e la cullava, mentre la stanchezza minacciava di sopraffarla. Ginny l'aveva rimproverata perché dormiva troppo poco, e nonostante avesse ribattuto usando come scusa la necessità di trovare una soluzione al sortilegio, sapeva che l'amica aveva ragione. Non poteva continuare con un ritmo del genere, seguendo le lezioni e studiando durante il giorno e setacciando la biblioteca la notte, concedendosi a stento tre ore di sonno.

Doveva concedersi una pausa, ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Aveva l'impressione che se si fosse fermata anche solo per un secondo sarebbe stata travolta da tutto: dalla paura, dalla preoccupazione, dalle macerie che tanto faticosamente stava cercando di ricostruire, però Ginny aveva ragione: non poteva continuare così.

Tutti avevano un limite, e il suo era pericolosamente vicino.

 

***

 

La mano che stringeva era così fredda che se non fosse stato per il leggero battito che gli pulsava sotto le dita avrebbe pensato che la bambina fosse morta. Sdraiata immobile sul letto, gli occhi chiusi come se dormisse, era pallida e smunta, come se qualcosa la consumasse dall'interno, le ossa fragili che sembravano sul punto di bucare la pelle sottile.

«Sta peggiorando.»

Si voltò verso Blaise, fermo alle sue spalle, l'espressione di chi non dorme da giorni stampata in faccia.

«Blaise...»

«Lo vedi anche tu, Draco, quindi non cercare di negarlo.»

Malfoy si girò di nuovo verso la piccola, incapace di sostenere oltre lo sguardo disperato del suo migliore amico. Erano passate quasi quarantotto ore da quando Eloise era stata trovata e portata da Madama Chips, la quale da allora non si era fermata un attimo, cercando di capire cosa avesse – e come curarla – con tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione, ma senza successo.

«È questo maledetto sortilegio», continuò Blaise, «ne sono sicuro.»

«Non puoi saperlo.»

«Oh andiamo, guardala», sbottò, «la sta consumando! Sta consumando tutti noi.»

Prima che Draco potesse ribattere una vocina chiamò Blaise, il quale si girò, l'espressione nuovamente composta.

«Va tutto bene, Etienne. Vieni pure.»

Incoraggiato dall'invito, il bambino si fece avanti e si arrampicò sul letto senza dire una parola, accoccolandovisi. Blaise fece cenno a Draco di seguirlo fuori dall'infermeria e poi in riva al Lago Nero, dove si sedettero al riparo di un albero. La cupola impediva alla luce di filtrare, quindi l'esterno del Castello era illuminato ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro con lanterne magiche e altri incantesimi che raggiungevano ogni angolo, dando l'impressione di essere bloccati in un limbo tra la notte e il giorno.

Senza dire nulla Malfoy tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e ne prese due, allungandone una a Zabini, il quale la afferrò, ringraziandolo con un cenno del capo. Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri. Draco sapeva che l'amico aveva ragione: Eloise stava peggiorando. Era un peggioramento graduale, quasi impercettibile, ma c'era.

«Credi davvero che sia colpa del sortilegio?»

Blaise scrollò le spalle, facendo un tiro: «Che altre opzioni ci sono? Madama Chips ha controllato praticamente tutte le malattie magiche conosciute e non è riuscita a venirne a capo. Devono scoprire qualcosa su questa maledetta cupola, se vogliono trovare una soluzione.»

«Già, peccato che non esista un reparto “Sortilegi oscuri del cazzo” in biblioteca.»

«No, però ce n'è uno Proibito.»

Draco si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso: «Non credi che ci abbiano già guardato?»

«Forse», Blaise fece Evanescere il mozzicone con un colpo di bacchetta, «ma loro non hanno le stesse conoscenze che abbiamo noi, non sono cresciuti con i nostri genitori. O meglio, con i _tuoi_. Potrebbe sempre essergli sfuggito qualcosa.»

Strinse la mascella: «Cosa mi stai chiedendo?»

L'altro si voltò, fissando gli occhi straordinariamente blu nei suoi.

«Qualcosa che se potessi non ti chiederei mai.»

 

***

 

La Sala Grande era invasa dall'allegro chiacchiericcio degli studenti, grati di aver finalmente concluso l'ennesima, sfiancante, giornata scolastica.

«La McGranitt dev'essere impazzita, ci ha dato un tema di cinque pergamene per dopodomani!», protestò Ginny sconsolata, servendosi una seconda razione di patate al forno. Hermione, il contenuto del cui piatto era stato semplicemente tagliuzzato in tanti piccoli pezzi ma non ingerito, fissava con sguardo vuoto il suo bicchiere di succo di zucca, desiderando ardentemente – e per la prima volta nella sua vita – qualcosa di molto più forte e soprattutto _molto_ _alcolico_.

«La McGranitt non è l'unica», ribatté sconsolato Neville, «vogliamo parlare della Sprite? O di Lumacorno?», la sua testa atterrò sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo, «questi M.A.G.O ci uccideranno, me lo sento. Riusciranno dove persino Voldemort ha fallito.»

Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero: «Adesso non esageriamo.»

«Quasi quasi preferivo i Carrow», continuò Neville affranto, «almeno loro non assegnavano compiti.»

Nonostante solitamente scherzare su un argomento del genere non la divertisse affatto, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Neville stava solo cercando di andare avanti, come tutti loro, e se il suo modo di farlo era quello chi era lei per biasimarlo? Ognuno cercava di rimettere in piedi le macerie come meglio poteva.

«A quanto pare non siamo gli unici ad essere stanchi», disse improvvisamente Ginny indicando con un cenno qualcuno alle spalle di Hermione, «sembra che anche le ragazzine del primo anno siano a pezzi.»

La ragazza si girò, capendo immediatamente di chi stesse parlando l'amica: apparteneva alla loro Casa, doveva essersi appena alzata dal tavolo e stava barcollando incerta verso l'uscita, pallida come un cencio. Allarmata, la Caposcuola fece per alzarsi e raggiungerla, ma prima che potesse farlo la ragazzina piombò a terra come una marionetta a cui avevano tagliato i fili, scatenando grida spaventate che serpeggiarono tra i tavoli, raggiungendo gli insegnanti. In pochi secondi Hermione si ritrovò inginocchiata di fianco alla ragazza, la quale sembrava caduta in un sonno profondo, il petto che si alzava e abbassava così impercettibilmente che riusciva a stento a notarlo. La McGranitt e gli altri professori si fecero largo tra la folla di studenti che era accorsa, ordinando a Caposcuola e Prefetti di ricondurre tutti ai rispettivi tavoli e mantenere l'ordine.

«Cos'è successo, signorina Granger?»

«Non lo so, professoressa, Ginny ha notato che non sembrava stare bene e mi stavo alzando per andare a controllare, ma non ho fatto in tempo.»

«Signor Paciock, prenda la signorina Moore e la porti in infermeria, immediatamente!»

Neville, che aveva seguito Hermione ed era rimasto al suo fianco, annuì e sollevò il corpicino della piccola, portandola di corsa da Madama Chips.

Hermione si voltò verso la McGranitt, che discuteva a bassa voce con gli altri insegnanti, probabilmente per decidere chi dovesse raggiungere l'infermeria e chi restare con gli altri studenti. La donna aveva un'espressione strana, che la mise immediatamente in allarme e la spinse a seguirla fuori dalla Sala Grande.

«Professoressa!», la bloccò prima che sparisse, «che cosa sta succedendo?»

«Ancora non lo so, signorina Granger, mi sto recando ora dalla signorina Moore per scoprirlo.»

Senza aspettare un invito Hermione la seguì, decisa a non lasciar cadere il discorso così facilmente. C'era qualcosa, nei modi di fare della donna, che non le quadrava. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa, ma l'istinto affinato dai precedenti sette anni al fianco di Harry e Ron non lasciava spazio a dubbi di sorta.

Quando varcarono la soglia trovarono Madama Chips intenta a borbottare incantesimi, la bacchetta che compiva complicati movimenti in direzione della Moore, sdraiata su uno dei letti. Hermione raggiunse Neville, fermo in un angolo, lasciando che la McGranitt andasse a parlare con l'infermiera.

«Ci sono novità?»

Il ragazzo scosse la tesa: «Non che Madama Chips mi tenga informato, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione...»

Hermione sospirò, tornando a guardare in direzione delle due donne, che stavano ora discutendo animatamente. La McGranitt era preoccupata, ma non sembrava sorpresa, mentre la Chips riferiva di non avere la minima idea di cosa potesse avere la ragazzina.

La Grifondoro non tolse gli occhi di dosso alla preside finché non ebbe finito, anche quando iniziarono a parlare troppo piano perché lei e Neville potessero sentirle. Una volta finito la McGranitt si avvicinò, guardandoli severa: «Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto, ma ora vi prego di tornare in Sala Grande con i vostri compagni. In qualità di Caposcuola è vostro compito informarli che la signorina Moore è ancora priva di sensi, ma che stiamo facendo il possibile per curarla, che nei prossimi giorni avrà bisogno di riposo assoluto e che nessuna visita sarà quindi permessa.»

Neville annuì senza protestare e si voltò, incamminandosi verso la porta, ma Hermione non lo seguì.

«Posso parlarle, professoressa?»

La McGranitt scosse la testa, decisa: «Non ora, signorina Granger. Torni in Sala Grande.»

«No.»

In otto anni a Hogwarts non aveva mai – _mai_ – mancato di rispetto ad un professore in quel modo, tantomeno ad uno che rispettasse tanto e a cui fosse così affezionata, e lei per prima ne era sorpresa, ma davvero non poteva continuare a tollerare quella situazione. Sapeva che la donna stava nascondendo qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il sortilegio, e aveva tutte le intenzioni di scoprire cosa.

La McGranitt la fissò basita, e per un momento Hermione temette che sarebbe esplosa e l'avrebbe come minimo espulsa, ma invece la donna, dopo quasi un minuto di attonito silenzio, si voltò verso Neville e lo esortò ad eseguire i suoi ordini, facendole poi cenno di seguirla, inoltrandosi nei corridoi del Castello, fino a raggiungere la biblioteca. La guidò fino al Reparto Proibito, andando sicura verso uno degli scaffali, da cui estrasse un libro dall'aria molto antica, porgendoglielo.

«Che cos'é?», chiese sfiorando delicatamente la copertina scura, levigata dal tempo.

«Questo, signorina Granger, è il diario di Salazar Serpeverde.»

 

***

 

Nascosto dietro uno scaffale del reparto proibito, Draco stava imprecando mentalmente contro quel maledetto sortilegio e contro il suo migliore amico mentre, a poca distanza da lui, la Granger e la McGranitt erano ferme, le mani della Grifondoro strette intorno ad un libro che la preside aveva appena detto essere il diario di Salazar Serpeverde.

«Il diario di...», la Granger sembrava una che aveva appena visto il Signore Oscuro risorgere, «e questo cosa c'entra con il sortilegio?»

La preside le fece cenno di accomodarsi su una sedia, dicendole di aprire il libro sulla data 11 dicembre 992, poco prima della fondazione di Hogwarts. La ragazza eseguì, iniziando a leggere. Mano mano che andava avanti la sua espressione si faceva sempre più preoccupata, finché non si fermò e alzò lo sguardo: «Mi sta dicendo che il sortilegio e il contro incantesimo sono stati creati da Salazar Serpeverde e scritti in questo libro di Magia Nera insieme a Merlino solo sa cos'altro?»

La donna annuì: «E non è tutto. Vada al giorno di Natale dello stesso anno.»

La Granger annuì e riprese a leggere, impallidendo sempre di più a ogni riga: «Il libro è stato regalato a questo Alexander? Si sa chi fosse?»

«Alexander Malfoy, grande amico di Serpeverde. Si sa che ha tramandato il libro ai suoi figli, ma ben presto se ne perdono le tracce, e non c'è modo di sapere se sia arrivato fino a Lucius e a Draco.»

Un libro di Magia Nera risalente ai tempi di Salazar Serpeverde conservato a Villa Malfoy? Molto probabile, anche se suo padre non gliene aveva mai fatto cenno.

«Potremmo sempre chiederlo a Malfoy», osservò la Granger, «visto che non possiamo chiedere a Lucius.»

«Quella è l'intenzione, signorina Granger. Io e gli altri professori stiamo ancora discutendo gli ultimi dettagli, ma probabilmente convocherò il signor Malfoy domani mattina.»

Quello sì, che era interessante. Avrebbe dovuto giocarsi bene le sue carte, l'indomani.

«Voglio esserci. Quando parlerete con Malfoy, e anche dopo. Non voglio essere lasciata all'oscuro. Se c'è una nuova minaccia – che siano i Mangiamorte o un nuovo Lord Voldemort – io voglio esserci.»

La Granger aveva un fuoco, nello sguardo, che la faceva sembrare una leonessa pronta a tutto pur di difendere i suoi cuccioli. Erano mesi che non la vedeva così e, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, quell'aria combattiva da Grifondoro gli era mancata. Era come se non fosse più lei, senza, e discutere con l'ombra di Hermione Granger non era certo divertente.

«Questa è una decisione che non dipende da lei, signorina Granger», il tono della preside non ammetteva replica alcuna, «veda di non dimenticarselo.»

Senza aggiungere altro, la donna le voltò le spalle e uscì dalla biblioteca, il suono dei suoi tacchi che si perdeva in lontananza, fino a scomparire. Quando fu sicuro che fosse fuori portata d'orecchio uscì allo scoperto, godendosi il sussulto di sorpresa della Granger.

«Malfoy!»

Nessuno riusciva a mettere una tale inflessione nel pronunciare il suo cognome, spogliandolo di ogni deferenza che gli spettava di diritto.

«Granger, ma che onore e soprattutto piacere.»

Senza aspettare un invito che sapeva non sarebbe mai arrivato, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte a lei, iniziando a fissarla con un ghigno sulle labbra: «Interessante, molto, molto interessante.»

«Da quanto tempo eri lì?», sbottò sporgendosi verso di lui, «ci hai seguito dalla Sala Grande? O dall'infermeria?»

Inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso: «Io ero già qui, Granger, e da molto prima che arrivaste voi, quindi non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.»

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, squadrandolo come se potesse costringerlo a smentirsi con la sola forza dello sguardo, gli occhi castani che mandavano lampi.

«Una Grifondoro del primo anno è svenuta in Sala Grande e Madama Chisp non riesce a capire come mai non abbia ancora ripreso i sensi.»

«Fammi indovinare: se ne sta stesa su un letto, pallida, e respira a malapena.»

Hermione lo fissò, sorpresa e sospettosa: «Come lo sai?»

Draco rimase in silenzio, valutando i pro e i contro del parlarle di Eloise. Ora che sapeva che l'unico modo per ottenere una cura era mettere le mani su quel libro, l'aiuto di una dei Salvatori del Mondo Magico gli sarebbe tornato utile.

«Lo so perché non è l'unica. Eloise Moreau, undici anni, Serpeverde, è nello stesso stato ormai da quarantotto ore.»

La ragazza si incupì ancora di più: «È la cupola, non è vero?»

Draco annuì: «È l'unica spiegazione possibile, soprattutto ora che c'è un secondo caso.»

La ragazza gli rivolse nuovamente uno sguardo al vetriolo: «Continuo a non capire cosa c'entri tutto questo con te e con la tua presenza qui, Malfoy.»

«Questo non ti riguarda, Granger», rispose alzandosi, «sappi solo che ho le mie buone ragioni.»

«È questo che mi preoccupa, Malfoy», ribatté la ragazza, seguendolo con gli occhi mentre usciva dalla biblioteca senza degnarla di un saluto, «esattamente questo.»

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio di cuore chiunque abbia letto e mi scuso per l'enorme ritardo!
> 
> D.


	3. Alleanza

 

 

 

 

_È stata una pessima idea, la peggiore della mia vita._

Seduta nell'ufficio della McGranitt sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di tutti i passati presidi della Scuola, Hermione Granger stava maledicendo le sue manie eroiche, che finivano sempre per spingerla verso una morte particolarmente dolorosa e tremendamente precoce. E dire che il giorno prima, in infermeria, quando aveva risposto alla McGranitt in un modo che ora le faceva venire voglia di scomparire, impicciarsi nuovamente in qualcosa di pericoloso e potenzialmente mortale era sembrata quasi una buona idea. Prima che potesse alzarsi e fuggire a gambe levate fuori dalla stanza la porta alle sue spalle si aprì, lasciando entrare Draco Malfoy, la solita espressione annoiata stampata in faccia. Le costava molto ammetterlo, ma era bravo a fingere indifferenza. Se non ci fosse stata anche lei, la sera prima in biblioteca, non avrebbe mai sospettato che sapesse benissimo il motivo per cui si trovava lì.

Senza scomodarsi a salutarla, il ragazzo si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fianco alla sua, sbuffando. La McGranitt doveva aver spedito anche a lui un gufo con scritto l'ora in cui recarsi nel suo ufficio, come aveva fatto con lei, ma sul perché si fosse arrischiata a lasciarli da soli in un luogo pieno di potenziali armi, Hermione non ne aveva proprio idea. Che la donna si fidasse del suo autocontrollo abbastanza da rischiare? Sicuramente si sarebbe ben guardata dal fare lo stesso con Harry e Ron.

_Harry e Ron_.

Il senso di colpa le attanagliò lo stomaco. Non aveva loro notizie da prima che la cupola circondasse la Scuola, troppo impegnata con lo studio per rispondere alle loro lettere in un tempo ragionevole, e adesso era troppo tardi. Un'ondata di nostalgia la invase. Non era stato facile tornare a Hogwarts senza di loro, soprattutto i primi tempi. Erano sempre stati insieme, avevano camminato per quei corridoi fianco a fianco per sei anni affrontando Troll, Basilischi, Dissennatori, profezie, battaglie, lutti. Aveva potuto contare su di loro nel bene e nel male, sapendo sempre che le avrebbero coperto le spalle, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta. La lontananza non aveva fatto crollare quelle certezze, tuttavia non era la stessa cosa, senza di loro. Non che fosse da sola, non era certo stata l'unica a decidere di tornare ad Hogwarts per rifare il settimo anno: Neville e Luna avevano fatto lo stesso, e poi c'era anche Ginny; ma per quanto volesse loro bene, non erano Harry e Ron.

«Scusate per l'attesa.»

Il tempestivo arrivo della preside le impedì di farsi risucchiare dal vortice di nostalgia che sembrava sempre in agguato, riportandola al presente e allo sguardo di Draco Malfoy fisso su di lei. I suoi occhi grigi erano impenetrabili come sempre, ma Hermione intuì che aveva capito quale fosse stata la direzione dei suoi pensieri fino a poco prima.

«Non si preoccupi, professoressa», rispose abbozzando un sorriso, mentre il Serpeverde si limitava ad un cenno della testa. La donna li superò e si accomodò dietro alla sua scrivania, scrutandoli in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Andrò dritta al punto, signori. La cupola che da un paio di settimane isola la nostra scuola sta facendo molto di più che impedirci qualsiasi contatto con il resto del Mondo Magico. Non sappiamo ancora bene come, ma sta attingendo alla nostra forza vitale, prosciugandoci lentamente. È per questo che, come immagino avrete notato, siete sempre più stanchi, nonostante non facciate grandi sforzi fisici.»

Hermione non riuscì a nascondere la sua sorpresa. Sì, si era accorta di essere sempre più stanca, ma aveva pensato fosse dovuto alle notti passate in biblioteca e alle poche ore di sonno che in generale riusciva a fare da quando la Guerra era finita, non certo alla cupola. Si rimproverò mentalmente. Come aveva potuto non accorgersene?

_Stupida, sei una stupida, Hermione!_

«Ed è per questo che l'infermeria ospita già due studenti del primo anno», commentò Malfoy, sistemandosi più comodamente sulla poltrona.

La McGranitt annuì: «Gli studenti più piccoli sentono di più gli effetti e in tempi molto più brevi. E qui arriviamo al motivo della vostra presenza nel mio ufficio.»

La donna rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, raccogliendo le idee, poi spiegò a Malfoy del diario di Serpeverde e del suo antenato, come aveva fatto con lei la sera prima.

«Non posso assicurarglielo al cento per cento, visto che sono bloccato qui, ma non ho mai visto nulla del genere a Villa Malfoy, anche se non posso escludere che mio padre o qualche antenato non siano ricorsi ad altri nascondigli di cui non so nulla.»

La preside sospirò, scuotendo la testa: «non che avrebbe cambiato qualcosa sapere che il libro è nella Villa. Non possiamo comunque andare a prenderlo o anche solo avvisare qualcuno all'esterno perché lo faccia al posto nostro.»

La donna sembrava improvvisamente più vecchia di dieci anni.

«E adesso? Cosa facciamo?», chiese, spezzando il silenzio, «deve pur esserci un modo per...»

«Come le ho già accennato, signorina Granger, io e gli altri professori ce ne stiamo occupando», la donna si alzò in piedi, continuando a scrutarli dall'alto, «e, a tal proposito, vi siamo molto grati per il vostro aiuto, ma immagino che non sia necessario specificare l'assoluto silenzio che dovrete mantenere su tutta la questione, con _chiunque_.»

L'occhiata di avvertimento che le rivolse durò qualche secondo in più rispetto a quella diretta a Malfoy, cosa che non la sorprese più di tanto, visto i suoi trascorsi, ma che non poté che irritarla. In quale universo _lei_ veniva ammonita più duramente di _Malfoy_?

«Naturalmente», rispose abbozzando un sorriso, «non c'è neanche bisogno che lo dica, professoressa. Ma ora la prego, ci dica cosa possiamo fare per aiutarvi.»

Quel _ci_ le faceva venire l'acidità di stomaco solo a pensarlo, figurarsi a dirlo, ma non lasciò che il suo viso mostrasse quanto quelle due lettere la turbassero, se riferite a lei e Malfoy – e non più a lei, Ron e Harry.

«Quello che potete fare, signorina Granger, è tornare a lezione e comportarvi come se non ne sapeste né più né meno degli altri studenti. Come le ho già detto _più volte_ », le gettò un’occhiata di rimprovero per rimarcare il concetto, «questo è un compito che non vi compete.»

Prima che potesse ribattere, Malfoy intervenne: «mi faccia capire bene: siamo bloccati sotto una cupola che ci sta lentamente prosciugando, l’unico contro incantesimo esistente è contenuto in un Grimorio disperso più di mille anni fa e voi pensate bene di rifiutare l’aiuto del braccio destro del Salvatore del Mondo Magico? Potrei capire se rifiutaste la mia conoscenza delle Arti Oscure, ma qui si sfiora il ridicolo».

Non avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse più sorpresa tra lei, la McGranitt e Malfoy stesso, ma sicuramente quest’ultimo era quello che lo nascondeva meglio.

«Signor Malfoy!», la preside esitò, indecisa su come ribattere davanti a quello che era, tutto sommato, un _complimento_ , «nonostante sia d’accordo con lei sull’utilità della signorina Granger e, sorprendentemente, anche sulla sua, le ricordo che finché sarete studenti di questa scuola, _miei_ studenti, farete un passo indietro e lascerete che siano gli adulti ad occuparsene.»

Rendendosi forse conto della durezza delle sue parole fece un sospiro, rivolgendo a entrambi uno sguardo più dolce: «sono molto orgogliosa di vedere quanto ci teniate a dare una mano, ma credetemi, non è necessario che vi carichiate ulteriormente. Ne avete già passate tante, negli ultimi anni, e parlo di entrambi. Lasciate che ce ne occupiamo noi, per una volta.»

Malfoy fece schioccare la lingua, preparandosi a ribattere, ma Hermione intervenne prima che potesse parlare: «capiamo le sue ragioni, preside, e la ringraziamo per averci informati. La prego di continuare a farlo e a riconsiderare la sua decisione, se la situazione dovesse peggiorare.»

L’anziana donna sorrise con aria stanca: «spero che non si arrivi mai a quel momento, signorina Granger.»

«Lo spero anche io, professoressa. Arrivederci.»

Si alzò, scoccando un’occhiata al Serpeverde, il quale si limitò ad un rigido cenno del capo in segno di saluto, senza più ribattere, nonostante la piega delle labbra lasciasse a intendere il suo scontento.

(Da quando riuscisse a interpretare i sentimenti di Malfoy guardandogli le labbra, non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.)

Una volta usciti dall'ufficio il ragazzo si fermò in corridoio, la schiena appoggiata al muro e gli occhi fissi su di lei, a inchiodarla lì dov'era, immobile di fronte a lui.

«”Riconsiderare la sua decisione”, Granger? Questo è il massimo che sai dire?»

«Sta zitto, Malfoy. Con il tuo intervento non hai fatto altro che peggiorare le cose!»

Un lampo indecifrabile attraversò le iridi cerulee del Serpeverde: «certo Granger, sono sicuro che, se ti avessi lasciato qualche altro secondo, la megera si sarebbe addirittura fatta da parte e avrebbe lasciato tutto nelle tue _abili_ mani Grifondoro!»

Il modo in cui la guardò dopo aver calcato sull’aggettivo la fece quasi arrossire, reazione che fece lo fece sogghignare. Hermione strinse le labbra ma non ribatté, sapendo quanta verità ci fosse in quelle parole. Non c'era stato un solo secondo, mentre era in quella stanza, in cui non avesse voluto urlare a squarciagola contro la McGranitt, pregandola di smettere di tagliarla fuori, eppure non l’aveva fatto, perché sapeva riconoscere una battaglia persa quando se la trovava davanti – anche se magari non sempre.

«Insistere sarebbe stato inutile.»

Si concesse di fulminare Malfoy un’ultima volta, prima di girare i tacchi e tornarsene a lezione, o almeno quella era stata la sua intenzione prima che il ragazzo la fermasse con poche, astute parole.

«Non pensavo fossi così codarda, Granger.»

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. In un lampo, Hermione si vide passare davanti agli occhi i volti di Fred, Tonks, Remus e tutti gli altri, tutti i pezzi di cuore – di sé – che aveva perso per colpa di Voldemort e dei Mangiamorte, e le sembrò che mille Cruciatus la colpissero nello stesso momento, scatenando urla di dolore che solo lei poteva sentire.

O forse no.

«Immagino di essermi sbagliato.»

Malfoy le voltò le spalle senza degnarla di un ulteriore sguardo e, per un secondo, Hermione immaginò come sarebbe stato imitarlo e andarsene, lasciando che, per una volta, il peso del mondo gravasse sulle spalle di qualcun altro.

«Voglio vedere i ragazzini. Non mi interessa se la McGranitt ha sospeso le visite.»

Il Serpeverde si fermò, senza voltarsi, forse per nascondere il ghigno soddisfatto che tanto la irritava. Sicuramente sapeva quali corde pizzicare per farle fare quello che voleva, ma sinceramente non poteva biasimarlo. L’orgoglio era il suo punto debole, e lo sapevano entrambi. Non sarebbe stato da Serpeverde non approfittarne.

«Lo sospettavo, Granger. Fatti trovare davanti all’infermeria durante la cena, avremo meno gente intorno.»

La Grifondoro aggrottò le sopracciglia: «vuoi entrare di nascosto durante la cena? E come?»

«Non preoccuparti, Mezzosangue», ribatté il ragazzo guardandola da sopra una spalla mentre si allontanava, «conosco qualcuno che può aiutarci.»

 

***

 

«Non se ne parla neanche.»

Seduto comodamente sul suo letto con la schiena appoggiata alla tastiera, Blaise si rigirò tra le mani il pacchetto di sigarette, estraendone una e accendendola con un colpo di bacchetta. Daphne, comodamente accoccolata al suo fianco, alzò un sopracciglio con aria di rimprovero. «Lo dici come se avessimo altre opzioni», commentò atona, le dita che giocherellavano con una ciocca bionda. Blaise sospirò, passandosi la mano libera sul viso. La sua ragazza aveva ragione, e lui lo sapeva bene. Il Castello non pullulava certo di persone impazienti di aiutare un gruppo di Serpeverde, soprattutto con una cupola oscura e di origine sconosciuta ad intrappolarli tutti, e questo richiedeva misure estreme.

«Daphne ha ragione», la spalleggiò Draco, che stava condividendo il suo materasso con Nott, perché quest’ultimo era stato brutalmente sfrattato da Astoria e Pansy, «l’idea non piace neanche a me, ma non abbiamo altra scelta. La Granger indagherà da sola, che noi la coinvolgiamo oppure no, quindi tanto vale sfruttare la situazione a nostro favore.»

Blaise scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con Theo, che faceva espressioni scettiche dietro alle spalle di Draco, cercando di non farsi vedere. Era da quando erano tornati a scuola che Malfoy fingeva che il suo rapporto con la Mezzosangue fosse quello di sempre, facendo cose come continuare a punzecchiarla, ma senza cattiveria, o gravitarle intorno molto più del normale con la scusa di darle fastidio. A chi non conosceva il Serpeverde come lo conoscevano loro la differenza sarebbe sembrata praticamente nulla, ma troppe volte lui e Theo erano stati svegliati dalle sue urla in piena notte, o gli avevano tenuto compagnia fino ad orari improponibili quando non riusciva a dormire, per poter credere davvero che nulla fosse cambiato. Ovviamente, da buoni amici quali erano, si erano ben guardati dal farglielo notare, soprattutto perché alla pelle ci tenevano, e non c’era nulla che la mettesse più a rischio di cercare di forzare un Malfoy ad ammettere qualcosa che non era pronto ad ammettere neanche – e soprattutto – con sé stesso.

«Se volete sapere come la penso io», intervenne Nott, «potrebbe andarci anche peggio. La Granger sarà anche una sporca Mezzosangue, ma è intelligente e furba. Per me dovremmo coinvolgerla e ringraziare di non dover avere a che fare con lo Sfregiato o la Donnola.»

Pansy fece un grugnito, ma il fatto che non si mettesse a sparare insulti sdegnati era un chiaro segno di come condividesse – anche se a malincuore – il parere di Theo.

Blaise sospiro e si costrinse ad ammettere un «Vero» smozzicato che gli costò un’altra occhiata da parte di Daphne.

«Non abbiamo altra scelta, eh?», gli altri annuirono in silenzio. Blaise sospirò e si voltò verso Daphne, che gli strinse piano un braccio, in un muto invito a prendere una decisione. Li guardò uno ad uno per lunghi secondi, lottando contro la voglia di rifiutare la loro proposta e sapendo di non poterlo fare. Pensò ad Eloise e ad Etienne, alla loro risata allegra che riempiva i corridoi della Villa, e a cosa fosse disposto a fare per sentirla di nuovo.

«Va bene, facciamolo.»

 

***

 

Hermione aveva giustificato la sua assenza a cena con la semplice parola “compiti”, più che sufficiente a tranquillizzare i suoi amici e a permetterle di sgattaiolare in Infermeria, sfruttando i corridoi ormai deserti. Quando arrivò, di Malfoy nemmeno l’ombra, quindi si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete di fronte alla porta, guardandosi nervosamente intorno, quasi aspettandosi che Madama Chips sbucasse dal corridoio, pronta a farla fuori.

«Puntuale come un orologio magico, Granger.»

Malfoy le venne incontro con Nott e Zabini ai lati, sorridendo sornione. Sembrava un gatto che aveva appena messo in trappola il topo, e una parte di lei non poteva non temere lo stesso. L’aveva deliberatamente provocata, sfruttando il suo orgoglio per manovrarla a suo piacimento, e lei glielo aveva lasciato fare. Le costava molto ammetterlo, ma una parte di lei gli era grata per questo, per averle dato una scusa per disobbedire alla McGranitt: era – quasi – sempre stato Harry quello a spingere lei e Ron ad infrangere le regole, mentre lei li aveva affiancati per evitare che si mettessero nei guai. Raramente si era ritrovata a prendere l’iniziativa.

«Madama Chips?», chiese, dopo aver fatto un cenno della testa a tutti e tre ed essersi staccata dalla parete per avvicinarsi, puntando gli occhi su Malfoy.

«Ce ne siamo occupati noi», rispose Nott, facendole l’occhiolino.

«Occupati?»

«Non preoccuparti, Granger», aggiunse Malfoy, «Daphne e le altre la terranno d’occhio.»

Hermione lasciò vagare lo sguardo da lui a Nott, scettica, ma non ribatté. Draco si avvicinò alla porta e l’aprì, lasciandosi superare dai suoi amici e fermandosi poi a guardarla, in attesa. Hermione esitò, consapevole che, una volta entrata, non avrebbe più potuto tornare indietro. Chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. La sola idea di tornare a combattere in prima linea le faceva venire voglia di urlare. Nonostante avesse insistito con la McGranitt, quella mattina, in realtà una parte di lei avrebbe solo voluto farsi da parte, per una volta, e lasciare che se ne occupasse qualcun altro.

Solo che non ci riusciva. Aveva bisogno di agire, per quanto la sola idea l’annichilisse, perché non poteva sopportare di starsene ferma a guardare altra gente morire, non di nuovo.

Mai più.

Per un secondo la mancanza di Harry e Ron le tolse il fiato, il panico che iniziava a investirla ad ondate. Strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne, aggrappandosi al dolore per evitare di affondare, la paura che le serrava la gola e le gocce di sudore freddo che le imperlavano la pelle. Era così concentrata sul non lasciare che il panico la sopraffacesse che non sentì i passi del Serpeverde avvicinarsi.

«Sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro, Granger, almeno finché non varcherai quella soglia.»

«No, Malfoy», sussurrò scuotendo la testa e puntando gli occhi in quelli grigi del ragazzo, «è già troppo tardi.»

 

***

 

Ferma davanti a uno dei letti, Hermione fissava la ragazzina che era stata male quella mattina, le sopracciglia aggrottate. All’apparenza sembrava che dormisse, ma il respiro era affannoso e la pelle imperlata di sudore. Gli occhi si muovevano a scatti sotto le palpebre e le labbra si schiudevano, ma senza che ne uscisse alcun suono. Sembrava preda di un incubo da cui non riusciva a svegliarsi.

«Questa è solo la prima fase.»

Si voltò a guardare Zabini, che si era fermato al suo fianco, anche se a debita distanza.

«Cosa intendi?»

«Presto il respiro si farà più debole, la pelle più fredda. Non si sveglierà, ma inizierà ad assomigliare sempre di più a un cadavere.»

Lo fulminò con un’occhiata, indignata dalla sua poca delicatezza, ma il Serpeverde non la notò, lo sguardo fisso sulla seconda figura, posta nel letto affianco. La sua espressione era impassibile, ma la postura rigida e i pugni stretti la dicevano lunga. Lo fissò per qualche secondo, sorpresa. Non aveva mai visto una Serpe perdere il controllo del proprio corpo, anche se in maniera così lieve. Ogni loro gesto era sempre calcolato, elegante, nulla era lasciato al caso. Era chiaro che quell’altra ragazzina con la divisa Serpeverde, chiunque fosse, era importante per lui.

«Tu la conosci», osservò atona, avvicinandosi per osservarla meglio.

«Siamo nella stessa casa, Granger. Mi sembra ovvio.», rispose Zabini, scoccandole un’occhiata di scherno.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non era quello che intendevo, e lo sai.»

«Blaise.»

Il moro non si voltò a fissare Malfoy, né diede segno di averlo sentito, ma sospirò e la fissò dritta negli occhi.

«È mia sorella, Granger.»

Hermione sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa. Zabini aveva una sorella? Cercò di ricordare quello che aveva detto Malfoy. La ragazzina si chiamava Eloise Moreau, non Zabini, quindi dovevano avere padri diversi. Nonostante questo, il Serpeverde le era evidentemente affezionato, anche se faceva di tutto per nasconderlo.

«Cos’è successo di preciso?»

«Più o meno quello che è successo stamattina alla Grifondoro. Un paio di giorni fa era in biblioteca dopo cena, ed è svenuta. L’ha trovata suo fratello, Etienne. Quando non l’ha vista nella Comune si è preoccupato ed è andato a cercarla.»

«E non ha ripreso i sensi da allora?»

Nott li affiancò, insieme a Malfoy. «Neanche una volta, Mezzosangue.»

Hermione preferì ignorare l’epiteto. «Madama Chips che dice?»

Blaise sbuffò. «Non sa dove sbattere la testa, così come la Preside e il resto degli insegnanti. Eloise non reagisce a nessun incantesimo di risveglio, le sue funzioni vitali si affievoliscono e non sembra esserci una causa apparente. Naturalmente, ora sappiamo che è la cupola, ma questo non ci aiuta.»

«Quindi è per questo che eri in biblioteca», realizzò Hermione voltandosi verso Malfoy, «cercavi una soluzione nel Reparto Proibito.»

«Ottima deduzione, Granger. Naturalmente, è stato tutto inutile, finché non siete arrivate tu e la McGranitt con il diario di Salazar Serpeverde.»

«Sì, ma neanche questo ci aiuta molto. L’hai sentito anche tu: il Grimorio è stato affidato al tuo antenato e, anche se l’avesse conservato e tramandato, non possiamo comunque andare a casa tua a prenderlo e neanche farcelo mandare da qualcuno.»

«Lo sappiamo, Mezzosangue», commentò Theo, «non siamo stupidi.»

Hermione sbuffò. «Grazie per avermi tolto ogni dubbio, Nott. Ora, sai anche dirmi cosa dovremmo fare, o pensi di continuare a commentare a sproposito?»

Prima che il ragazzo potesse ribattere, Malfoy si mise in mezzo.

«Beh, Granger, mentre ero in Biblioteca ho letto qualcosa a proposito dei viaggi nel tempo. Nello specifico, esistono Giratempo in grado di portare indietro anche di diversi secoli.»

«Anche se fosse, non credo siano qui ad Hogwarts, Malfoy. E poi, tutte le Giratempo sono andate distrutte durante la battaglia all’Ufficio Misteri.»

«No, non tutte.»

Hermione sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa. «Cosa?»

«Nei libri che ho letto si accennava al fatto che Salazar Serpeverde ne avesse una che potrebbe fare al caso nostro.»

«Sono solo voci, Malfoy. Non possiamo esserne sicuri.»

«Questo non è esattamente vero», intervenne Zabini, «dopotutto, potremmo avere accesso ad informazioni di prima mano, se giocassimo bene le nostre carte.»

Hermione spostò lo sguardo da uno all’altro, elaborando le loro parole.

«Spero che stiate scherzando!»

«Perché, Granger, hai un’idea migliore?», le chiese Nott, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Qualsiasi idea è migliore che rubare il diario di Serpeverde! Non sappiamo neanche dove lo tenga la McGranitt, o da quali incantesimi sia protetto!»

«No, non lo sappiamo, ma non abbiamo altra scelta, quindi smettetela di litigare», si intromise Blaise, dando le spalle al letto della sorella. Il suo tono era così definitivo che si zittirono tutti. «La domanda ora è solo una, Granger», continuò, «sei con noi, oppure no? Sappi che abbiamo intenzione di andare fino in fondo, indipendentemente dalla tua risposta.»

Hermione chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, riordinando le idee. Si massaggiò le tempie, analizzando tutti i pro e i contro, prendendosi il tempo necessario a trovare un’altra alternativa, anche se sapeva che non ce n’erano. Aprì gli occhi e fissò a turno le tre Serpi, che ricambiarono in silenzio, nessun’emozione che traspariva dai loro visi.

«Sono con voi», disse alla fine, «anche se sono sicura che me ne pentirò molto presto.»

I tre ghignarono, in pieno stile Serpeverde.

«Tranquilla, Granger. Ti accorgerai ben presto che siamo molto più bravi dello Sfregiato e della Donnola a restare vivi.»

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, pregò che Draco Malfoy avesse ragione.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice  
>    
> Beh, che dire, innanzitutto mi scuso con tutti voi per questo imperdonabile ritardo: tra la scuola e la mancanza di ispirazione, ci ho messo davvero una vita, e mi dispiace moltissimo. Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che vi vada di lasciarmi una recensione.  
> A presto,  
> D.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so dove mi porterà questa storia, non ho mi scritto una dramione prima, nonostante ne abbia invece lette molte, quindi è per me un'esperienza davvero nuova, il che vuol dire che qualsiasi consiglio o critica - nel limite del civile - saranno ben accetti.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> D.


End file.
